Take Two
by slavedriver2008
Summary: My second shot at selected cliffhanger one-shots. Please enjoy reading and leave reviews! :D
1. Chapter 1

_I was supposedly in hiatus and I've been reading my past stories all this time. And I realize I really like my one-shots and most of them are major cliffhangers. So since I love most of the pairings, I will do a Take 2 and hopefully add more pairings. The first few will be a sequel to the previous ones. Hope you like these series of stories. Arigatou!_

_First off is of course my favorite yaoi character. (Don't get me wrong, I'm really not much into yaoi. I just like Hiroki Kamijyou. )_

_**Disclaimer:** FY and Junjou Romantica are not mine._

* * *

**The Devil's Lair**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

Hongou Yui lifted a turned-down frame with curiosity but before she managed to see the photo a hand grabbed the frame and a pair of angry hazel eyes gave her a sharp stare. Instead of getting surprised and guilty, she pouted her lips. She had been too used to his snarky reactions to cower in fear.

"Stop snooping around," he said sternly. "What's wrong with you? I told you not to mess with my things." He turned around and Yui stuck out her tongue. He turned and she looked away, staring at the white sheets of his bed. "I'll take a shower. Don't touch anything."

Yui turned lightly in time to see him place the frame in one of the cabinets. When he was gone she sighed and sat down on the bed, looking around his room. She had been going in and out of his place for months, doing _things_ with him. Things meant allowing him to move his mouth and hands to every part of her body. It meant spreading her legs and letting him come inside her as the bed rocked back and forth, creaking, as her throat call out all the gods in the heavens.

What they have was a purely physical relationship and Yui wondered why it had come to such. She used to have a boyfriend who loved her too much until her relationship with Kamijyou Hiroki became sensual and wonderful and every bit illicit and against all levels of morality. Tetsuya would have slapped her now if he knew and Yui wished she could have told him. He would have done something to save her from the devil's clutches, who always burned her to submission every instance she ended up in his lair.

She wanted to stop but she can't. Her body desired him. She wanted him. And to think it all started with a kiss. Under the mistletoe. On that cold winter afternoon. He was her professor for Seiryuu's sake! She shook her head profusely. No matter what happened, she had to stop.

Tonight would be the last.

Yui fingered the creases on his bed. The sheets were newly-replaced and it emitted a faint scent of roses. It surprised her, he normally hated floral smells and had even forbade her from putting on perfumes. She looked around his room and was briefly surprised that it was arranged and cleaned, even the floors were swept well. A table lamp was placed beside the bed and it gave off a dim yellowish light that warmed the room.

She stood up and walked toward the cabinets, slowly opening them and hoping to catch a hiding boy inside. She expected to see all his trash but was disappointed to find it clean and spotless. He had even allotted a big space for additional clothes. She turned toward the door of the bathroom and eyed it. Hiroki never had a clean house and holding a broom was the last thing he would ever learn. A faint humming reached her ears and she blinked repeatedly. Was he singing in the bath? What spell had gotten into him?

The edges of a familiar red wood caught her attention and she slowly picked up the frame he pulled from her hands earlier. Her heart started to pump loud and she guiltily turned to the bathroom door again. After realizing that he would not come out soon, she quickly flipped it over, meaning to place it back in less than a second. But she could not tear her eyes away from the image she saw.

On the frame was a picture of Hiroki and another guy with dark black hair. The man's arms were around her professor and they were smiling wide. A hand clutched her heart and she could not control the tears that beaded her eyes. He was gay after all. She doesn't have to be a genius to know that he had a lover who he smiles for. In the months they had been together, he never smiled for her. Even after they came, he would never give her any reaction to show if he enjoyed their moments or not.

Tears fell from her eyes as she looked back on those months. He would whisk her away immediately after every session. He would not even wait for the pleasure to subside. He would bring her to heaven and then pull her from the bed, throwing her the clothes and asking her to leave. He would not even look, and would not even walk her out the door. And it was probably all because of this man.

Maybe when he makes love to her, he thinks of him and it disgusts him to realize that it was a woman he had slept with. Her heart ached. In the end he could never love him. She shouldn't have stooped this low, shouldn't have allowed herself to be treated like a prostitute. Yui hated herself because she fell for the devil. But then, he only tempted her; she gave in.

The shower closed and she was still crying when Hiroki slid open the bathroom door, his lower half wrapped in a towel and his chest beaded with glistening water. His eyes widened when he saw the frame and he immediately walked toward her, snatching the photo from her grasp.

"I told you not to touch anything!" he screamed and she looked away, sobbing. He cursed aloud and Yui wanted to bang her head on the wall for crying in front of him. She should have walked away before he stepped out but her legs lost all energy and she leaned on the wall with the little strength she had. "Yui—Look," he said, trying to regain his composure. "Are you disgusted?" he said softly and when she turned to him, found him smirking. "He used to be my boyfriend. He's a medical student like yourself. He lived here," he told her slowly and each word stabbed her heart. "We always had sex on that bed—"

"STOP IT! I don't want to hear—It's hurting already!" she screamed and bolted away, eyes wet with tears. Hiroki threw the frame and it landed on the side of the bed, broken. He scooped her into his arms and pushed her to the cushion, immediately capturing her mouth for a kiss. She tried to push him away but he held her hands sternly at the sides of her head. He might be gay but he's still a man who can easily flung her to wherever he pleased. "Stop—Hiro…Mmm…"

Yui stopped struggling when their tongues lapped together and a familiar sensation filled her. He released her hand and she wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer as tears continued to fall from her eyes. He moved away to breathe but he leaned down to kiss her again, passionate but gentle, soft and sensual and sweet.

"Yui…" he called her name and it sent a shiver through her body. He never called her by her first name before, especially not when they do the deed.

"I love you…Hiro-chan, I love you…" she told him, crying. He silenced her with his mouth as he moved through her clothes, pulling it off her shoulders one by one. His hands were slow but specific. He knew when to unbutton her shirt and when to roam her skin without breaking the intensity that united them.

When he parted her legs and his mouth slowly trailed south to the aching musky mound between her legs, Yui felt that she was falling deeper and deeper into the fire, burning with every movement of his tongue. She reached up to the skies, clutching for salvation; but she continued to fall, to be succumbed by the fiery in and out movements filled with lust and need and want.

She arched back as the fire consumed her completely and she cried the devil's name as bursts of warm colors spread through every part of her body. Slowly, he moved up to meet her heavy-lidded eyes and she shut them tighter, in aching wonder, when he slid inside her, continuing the pleasure he had initially brought. He thrust into her, hard and long and very much alive. And she clung to his back, moaning as he skillfully moved in ways that turned her upside down.

Pleasure began to fill her again and she stifled a cry of pure satisfaction as he rocked faster, deeper into her walls to hit a spongy spot that completely drove her over the edge. She screamed from the depths, where the fire had consumed even the bones of her self. He bit her neck when he came, legs buckling desperately as he released his seeds as a final sign of their union. Heavy breathing reached her ears when they finally stopped. They were panting, sucking in air. Sweat beaded her forehead and he slowly licked the sides of her head before he fell beside her, still catching his breath.

Hiroki pulled her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to go too soon. He turned to the side to fully embrace her as he moved his fingers through her long dusty blonde hair. Warm breath hit her forehead and she closed her eyes when he leaned down to kiss her again. And then, for the first time, he smiled.

"Did you notice anything tonight?" he asked and she shook her head, as red as a ripe tomato. He rolled his eyes. "Dense Yui." He kissed her again and it warmed the tips of her toes. "I cleaned the house and made space. How long will it take you to move your things?" he crooned and her eyes widened with disbelief.

"Are you asking me to live with you?" she asked excitedly, pushing him to the bed and moving on top of him.

"I didn't ask anything, baka," he answered and she giggled. When she looked at him, he was smiling. "It was Yui's smile that caught me."

Yui's eyes widened and she smiled sweetly. "Hiro-chan—"

"Don't call me Hiro-chan for god's sake," he said in an annoyed voice, the devil in him coming back to torment her fallen soul. "That's girlish bullshit." His reaction made her giggle more and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Hiro-chan," she whispered before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Hmp, what a dramatic girlfriend." Hiroki pushed her back on the bed and before she could react, he started to pleasure her again in response.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Will there be YuiNak? OF COURSE! Watch out for Chapter 2! Ho-Ho-Ho! Please do leave reviews! :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah! Another Yui-Nakago pairing for all YuiNak lovers. This is by far my fourth YuiNak one-shot. I hope I get inspired to write more and to finish the full-length stories I made on them!_

_**Disclaimer:** FY is not mine._

* * *

**The Morning After**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

The alarm clock rung and Yui raised her head, heavy-lidded eyes refusing to open further. The bed creaked and the man she was sharing the bed with lazily reached for the alarm clock and stopped its wild rampage in the early morning. When silence came, he wrapped strong arms around her, squeezing her closer to his chest, sighing in contentment as he spooned her. She shivered at the contact—it didn't help that they were both naked under the sheets. Yui's eyes flickered and she turned to the man, reaching for his face to wake him up.

"Akihito, wake up," she called. The man nuzzled her neck, still with eyes closed. "Hey…" she whispered and he pulled her closer, tighter.

"Love, we had four rounds last night," he muttered close to her ear and she laughed lightly. "I want to spend the day making love to you. Work can wait."

"You have three operations today," she reminded, yawning but not moving. The freezing Christmas air penetrated through her skin. She was glad she didn't forget to turn on the heater before they jumped to bed. "And I have two…"

Akihito bit her ear and she giggled, crouching as he moved on top of her with speed. "You're not my secretary you know." He immediately moved his lips on her neck, his hand palming the spot between her thighs and the other cupping her breast. Yui moaned as he moved his lips to the hardened tip of her chest.

"Aki—Nakago—No, we can't—" Her head was thrown back as his tongue moved in sensual strides over her flesh, sucking, nipping, circling the sensitive tip to send a tingling sensation through her body. A finger slid inside her and her mouth opened, releasing a suppressed moan. "Baka—Ryuuki will—"

"MOM! DAD!" a shrill voice called and they both stopped, staring at each other. The door knob slowly turned and Akihito's eyes widened. They both scrambled out of the bed and pulled their robes, wrapping it around them before the door completely opened.

Yui wondered if they should start locking the door but Ryuuki was only six. The boy always climbs to their bed in the middle of the night because he could not sleep alone in his room. Her body was still aching and she felt a little disappointed they were not left in peace for a little longer.

Ryuuki slowly peeked inside, still rubbing his other eye. Yui immediately walked toward the boy and planted a kiss on his forehead. The boy giggled, flushed. "Good morning, sweetheart. Why are you up so early?"

"I miss Mama…" he whimpered, frowning as he held on to a Spongebob plushie.

Akihito walked forward and crumpled the boy's golden blonde hair. "You don't know much about timing, ne." Ryuuki looked up to his father and blinked, confused. Yui pushed the man and laughed uneasily.

"Take a bath, mister." Akihito laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her for a kiss. The boy gasped and Yui's cheeks brightened. The man, probably the most handsome in the world, smirked.

"Good morning, wife," he crooned and Yui pouted. Before she could react, he turned his attention on the boy. "And you little man, wanna take a bath with Papa?"

"Haaaaai!" The boy screamed and Yui can only laugh as Akihito carried the excited boy into the bathroom.

"Don't take too long!" she called before they closed the door. Akihito winked and she couldn't help but feel warm, remembering their blissful session the boy pre-empted. Yui shook her head. No, she shouldn't be thinking of _that_—they almost got caught! It would be traumatic for Ryuuki to see them having sex, even if they were married. Yui opened the drawer and pulled out Akihito's towel. He took out another one, a smaller cloth with little drawings of ships and sailors, and slid the door of the shower room.

Inside, Akihito and Ryuuki were in the tub, playing with the little toys they bought him for Christmas. She smiled as she watched father and son, noticing the uncanny resemblance of the two. Ryuuki looked too much like Akihito she wondered if there was a feature his son took from her. Well, they say children take after 90% of the mother's brain…

"Mama—Look!" The boy raised a little sailor and she smiled. "Papa bought me another little sailor! He said he'll buy me more if I stop knocking in the morning!" The boy stood up and she walked toward him, giving Akihito murderous looks that were answered with a shrug.

"Oh, that's cute. But you have to learn how to put your toys in the box. Are you done with your bath?" she asked and the boy nodded. Yui pulled the little towel and wrapped it around the boy, wiping him dry.

"Okay, will Mama buy me little sailors too?" he asked and she smiled.

"Maybe. If Ryuuki gets stars in school, I'll buy him trains and helicopters too," she said and the boy nodded vigorously, giggling. She pulled him out of the bathroom and carried him in her arms. He was getting heavier and bigger and one day she should stop carrying him around. She nodded to her husband before completely leaving him behind. "Come on, let's get you dressed." The boy shook his head vigorously and Yui eyed the beautiful kid. "Why—?"

"Papa taught me how to put clothes. I'll be back!" The boy ran off and Yui nodded and slid open the shower door, finding her husband rinsing off in the shower.

"I can't believe you taught Ryuuki how to put on clothes," she said, pouting. Akihito turned and smiled wide, raising an eyebrow. "He's still six you know, I should be dressing him up."

"Come here," he called and she rolled her eyes. She sighed and walked forward as he immediately closed the shower. He cupped her face and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "Boys need to be let go earlier than girls, love." He kissed her lips and she closed her eyes, relishing the coolness in them. Akihito took it as a signal and carried her to the tub, pulling the ties of her robe and sliding it off her shoulders.

"We can't—Ryuuki," he silenced her with a kiss and she squirmed when cold water washed through their bodies. "I hate cold water," she squeaked and he laughed but before she could react, he pushed her to the wall, parting her legs and positioning himself between her. "Nakago, Ryuuki—Oh…" Her mouth parted as he penetrated her, his arms finding the spot behind her knees and pushing her apart. "Gods, I hate this position," she stuttered as pleasure filled her. For a brief moment, her vision blurred.

"You don't hate this position. As a matter of fact, you scream when we do this," he noted, voice heavy with need.

"Baka…Aki—Akihito…" She let out a sharp gasp when he first thrust into her and she dug her nails on his shoulders as he started to pound into her, slowly then gaining speed. He brushed through her walls and she arched back, the sensation was driving her insane. "Na—Nakago…"

"Yui…" he called in response and when he looked at his bright blue eyes, she saw herself and the unbearable desire in them. He moved closer and her eyelids fluttered in ecstasy when he hit the little nib that sent thousands of wondrous sensations through her body.

"Oh my—"

"Mama! Papa!" Yui's eyes widened but Akihito continued to pound into her. He winced, trying to hold back a heavy groan. Yui covered her mouth, clutching the railings of the shower curtain as the pleasure continued to wash through her. "Mama are you with Papa? The mailman dropped the newspaper."

"Sailor, go get it," Akihito ordered in pleasurable agony, voice dark and deep. He was close too—like her and if they don't get the release now, they'll probably end up filing for divorce. Yui willed the pleasure to subside but it remained throbbing, painfully between her legs. It didn't help that her husband was a man who knew how to drive her over the edge, knew every part of her body, every point that she didn't know herself before he came into her life.

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" Ryuuki called back and they heard him run out of the room.

A loud moan erupted from Yui's throat the moment the footsteps disappeared and she arched back as Nakago continued to thrust into her, her walls constricting to his hard hot stick with need. He thrust faster, deeper, eager to come before the boy come calling them again. She wanted her release, the same way Akihito wanted his. Gods, having a kid was not as easy as they initially thought.

"Nakago—I'm—Oh—" A scream left her and she shut her eyes tight as the wave of pleasure washed through her body. She lost thought of having Ryuuki hear them, her. This instance, like last night, the only thing that mattered was the two of them, together, rediscovering each other over and over and over again.

They slid to the tub, heaving hard, eyes still closed. The shower continued to rain on them, in cold drops that reminded her of the heavy rains that came over Kutou when she was, once upon a time, a Seiryuu no miko. She snuggled to him and he pulled her closer. He was probably thinking of the same past, when they were the worst people who existed in a legendary book. But would it matter?

They were no longer who they were. They had overcome the book and all the painful memories. What they have was what they've always wanted both in the book and after it—a family.

"Gods this is crazy…" she whispered and it was met with a laugh. He kissed her. She loved that. "We should limit this at night."

"Let's go on a second honeymoon," he grunted as he slowly moved off her. Yui's eyes fluttered and she shivered involuntarily as the last drops of pleasure leave her. "You know, leave the boy with Miaka and Taka for awhile…"

"Baka… You know Ryuuki always gets in a fight with Hikari." Yui pouted and her husband kissed her again. She wanted to stay with him in the bath. A honeymoon, eh? It sounded good. But should they even go?

"I was just suggesting…" he whispered as he planted kisses on her ear. "You're a little heavy today," he noted and she eyed him.

"Baka…" Akihito laughed and eskimoed their noses together. He leaned down at the curve of her neck and closed his eyes, not wanting to leave the bath as well. Prodding him to stand was probably a bad idea, Yui thought. "Nakago…?"

"Hmmm…?"

She didn't answer and instead looked at the blue ceiling of the bathroom. She sighed and moved her fingers over his long blonde hair. Akihito never mind her calling him Nakago. There was an unspoken rule between them to adapt his name and leave everything else. His name, she can't stop calling it. Yui sighed again and the blonde man, sensing her wariness, moved up to catch her eye.

"Do you think Ryuuki can look after a younger sister?" Nakago's blue eyes dilated and shock registered over his face.

"Are you…?" He kissed her, forced his lips on hers, having been caught off guard. Yui cupped his face. She loves this man. Very much. "I love you," he whispered and she flushed.

"I love you very much too," she answered, him moving on top of her again. Rain continued to fall but it didn't stop the pounding in her heart as he started to kiss her in a soft yet passionate manner, a prelude to numerous other wonderful things they have shared for almost a decade. She shivered, not from the waters but from the way his hand moved to her thighs. Yui's eyes darted open and Akihito stopped the kiss. "Wait, where's Ryuuki?"

The scrambled off the bath and took their towels, drying themselves as quickly as they can. After putting on their robes, Yui slid the door of the bath and stepped out, immediately finding the little kid sitting on the foot of the bed, staring at the door of the bath. They stopped and blinked. Did he…?

The boy smiled wide and the couple awkwardly walked toward the bed, sitting at both sides of the kid. "Sweetie, what are you doing there?" Yui asked, kissing his forehead. The boy's face became serious and curiosity reflected in his wide blue eyes.

"What is a honeymoon?" Silence filled the room and a lump formed on Yui's throat. What were they supposed to say? He was too young to know such things. Panic gripped Yui and she smiled awkwardly.

"Honeymoon, Ryuuki, is when your Mom and I need to travel together," Akihiti answered and the boy turned to his father. The blonde man smiled wide, pinching the boy's cheek and the young boy frowned.

"I can't come?"

"Well, you see sailor—You'll get bored. You can't bring your trains and Spongebob and there will be no little boys to play with." Akihito explained. He was always good at explaining things in a casual unassuming way that Yui has always been thankful for, especially since Ryuuki was in the age where he asks about the smallest things.

"But Mama and Papa will be there so its okay if I come," Ryuuki insisted and Akihito seemed speechless. "Am I getting a sister?" the boy asked and Yui immediately wrapped her arms around his small shoulders. The boy looked up, blushing.

"Yes, we hope so… Do you want a brother?" she asked and he giggled.

"Its okay. A sister is cool and a brother is cool too." He smiled and Yui can't help but tell herself how cute her son was. "Where will my sister come from?" he asked again and Yui smiled.

"Oh, your younger sibling will be in mommy's tummy for awhile. And then you'll be able to play together when she comes out. Does that sound fun?" Ruuki nodded and she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Now let's get breakfast before visiting grandpa," Akihito said and they both nodded. "A growing kid needs to eat."

"Haaaaaai!" the boy answered, raising his hand up. Yui stood up and held the boy's left hand while Nakago held to his right. "Mama, Papa, I wonder… Are you going to bring my sister to your honeymoon?"

The couple looked at each other, speechless.

_**

* * *

A/N:**__ Sorry! I think this didn't come out very good. I've only begun to write fictions again and is trying to re-learn the reins. Hahahaha! Please leave reviews!_


End file.
